


Cinder Fall - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Catsuit, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, Leg Irons, Mating Press, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Roman warns Ozpin about the infiltration of the CCT Tower, Cinder is ambushed and arrested by Taiyang just as she's uploading her virus. And the veteran huntsman has no intention of letting the terrorist go unpunished.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s), Cinder Fall/Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall/Taiyang Xiao Long, Implied Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Cinder Fall - Arrested!

Roman Torchwick was not a good man. He was a thief, a gangster, and a killer, with a best friend/partner who took far too much pleasure in that last one. But the one thing he was _not_ was a terrorist. He liked Vale very much the way it was, thank you very much.

So you can imagine his vexation at being forced to take part in a terrorist plot with the White Fang. If it were up to him, he would have dropped a tip to a few of the cops on his payroll and had the animals hauled off to the slammer. But one thing kept him from doing so, kept him tied to this madness. Specifically, one woman.

Cinder Fall, a beautiful, busty temptress with a flair for pyromania. And one of the few people he’d ever seen beat Neo in a fight. She strode into Vale one day with her orphan cronies by her side and strong-armed him into being her henchman. And from what little had been revealed to him about her plans, she planned to use the White Fang and the Mountain Glenn tunnels to release _Grimm_ into the city! And she expected _him_ to take the fall for it!

No way, no siree, not happening! Roman didn’t know how he was going to get rid of Ms. Fall, but he needed to find a way. Fortunately, when survival was on the line, he had a knack for keeping his ear to the ground for opportunity.

And opportunity called when Neo messaged him about Cinder’s plan to infiltrate the Beacon CCT Tower after hours. Right under Professor Ozpin’s nose.

Roman didn’t know much about Cinder’s goals, but he did know that she was fully intent on staying under the radar from Ozpin, she’d nearly chewed his head for forcing her to fight Glynda Goodwitch the night he’d first met Red. And if she feared the headmaster, that indicated he might have some way of taking her, and that weird more than semblance power of hers, down. If he was given a little forewarning.

The infamous Roman Torchwick called up one of his dirty cop friends to do his civic duty.

* * *

Cinder sauntered into the darkened CCT Tower control room, her glass high heels clicking across the polished metal floor, a squad of unconscious Atlas troopers in her wake.

With her skill, it was almost too easy. Ozpin must have been aware that Amber’s assailant had infiltrated Vale, Roman had reported that the headmaster had supplied special dust restraints to the police. With her knowledge of the headmaster’s true position, it was easy to deduce that the unusual move was to spread as wide a net with anti-magic bindings as possible. Yet, he fruitlessly searched the city while she strolled right into his stronghold’s heart. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before she spooked the old man into revealing Amber’s hiding place.

But in the meantime, she still needed to prepare for the Vytal Festival. That was why she’d skipped out on such a lovely party tonight after all.

She sat down at the main terminal and inserted her scroll into the machine, her silky black gloves dancing across the keys. The black queen piece flashed on the screen and Watts’ virus began downloading into the system.

Cinder smirked. A few more minutes, and Atlas’ precious toys would be under her control.

“ _Cin—der--_ ”

The half-maiden raised an eyebrow, putting a finger to her ear piece. “What is it? Emerald?”

“ _Ironwood-- ving the par-- can you hear me—_ ”

What on Remnant? Why was there so much interference? Cinder had checked their comm signal herself before performing the operation. They were nowhere near far enough for such static, not unless they were being jammed. But the only way they could be jammed was if Ozpin knew… that they were coming.

Someone had betrayed her! Someone had leaked her plans to the enemy! Only Ozpin’s arrogance had saved her, keeping the guard unchanged despite forewarning. She had made sure Emerald had accounted for the headmaster, General Ironwood, and all the other professors at the dance before she’d made her move—ah!

Out of nowhere, a gravity dust bola had been thrown from the shadows, right in Cinder’s blind spot, the momentum shoving her to the ground. The sensual terrorist’s arms were slammed into her catsuit covered sides, pinned there by the tight steel fiber cable. As soon as her face smacked into the metal floor and her aura didn’t rise to protect her, she knew that the gravity dust field was doing its work. Her left eye flared with orange light, her rage calling up the half of the maiden power she had clawed away from Amber—

… but it didn’t come. Her magic was restrained as her aura. Ozpin and his infernal preparations!

“Show yourself!” Cinder growled into the dark of the room. “Face me! Don’t hide in the night like a coward!”

“Hide in the night?” a man’s voice answered, a deep chuckle emanating from the shadows. “That’s what the sun is supposed to do during the night. If it didn’t, it would be day- _tai_ -me.”

… what? Was… was that a pun? Had the huntsman who’d successfully ambushed _her_ , Cinder Fall, just stooped so low as to make a pun? He must have been a force of nature to capture her, one of Salem’s elite. How could he do something so ridiculous?

The contradictory figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he at least looked the part of the fearsome huntsman. Shaggy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and nearly as much muscle as Hazel shown off by a sleeveless vest, she might have called the man handsome if she wasn’t currently burning with rage.

The huntsman stalked over to the main console and removed her scroll, the download cut off before it was even twenty percent done. He pressed his fingers to an earpiece.

“You can tell James to keep his shirt on, Oz,” he reported. “I got her.”

“ _Excellent work, Tai. Thank you for doing this_ ,” the headmaster’s voice crackled through the other end. “ _I assume you plan to indulge in the right of first claim?_ ”

“That’s the plan. I’ve needed a release for a while and I can’t say I’ll feel too bad taking it out on the bitch who tried to murder Amber,” the blond replied. “I’ll thank you to keep James from charging in before I finish. Tell him to actually dance with Glynda for once.”

 _“Heh. Will do. Enjoy yourself, Taiyang. This is the night for it._ ”

The earpiece clicked off and the huntsman, Taiyang, turned towards her.

Cinder snarled and kicked out, but without aura, her captor easily caught her foot. Taiyang bent over and dragged her to her feet by the cable around her chest, the extra tightness threatening to spill her bountiful breasts out of her half unzipped catsuit.

“Unhand me!” she protested, only to be slapped across the face. The sting pulsed over her cheeks as her mind processed that she had completely lost control of the situation.

“Ozpin figured you’d be arrogant. Called me in specifically so that everyone important would still be seen at the dance and lull you into a false sense of security,” Taiyang gloated. “Probably wouldn’t have gone for it if you hadn’t been here. No matter how much I don’t like Oz, I can’t risk you hurting my girls.”

“Your girls?”

“My name is Taiyang Xiao-Long,” he explained, glaring at her. “Doubt Salem ever bothered to tell you about me.”

He’d be wrong about that, though not by much. Salem had mentioned the last member of Team STRQ, but only briefly went over his existence in the context of Ozpin’s former pawns, lavishing far more warning on the Branwen twins. She’d never hinted to Cinder that he might be capable of such stealth.

“Now then,” Taiyang said, reaching for her face. “Let’s see who you really are.”

Cinder tried to squirm away, but the huntsman shoved her against one of the consoles, her butt pressing into the cold metal. Taiyang’s fingers brushed across the pale flesh of her face and pulled her black domino mask away from her eyes. He raised his scroll and snapped a picture of her face as soon as it was revealed, facial recognition matching her false student profile in no time.

“Ms. Fall, huh?” Taiyang hummed. “A woman like you passed for a student?”

“I’ll burn you to ash for this,” Cinder growled, fruitlessly throwing all her strength and indignation against her bounds. All her careful planning, all her ruthless scheming, and it was all being undone because of this oaf!

Taiyang gave her a flat stare, unamused by her threats. The huntsmen whirled her around and bent her over the computer desk. Cinder struggled as fiercely as she could, but found her face pressed into the cold metal and her breasts slipping free of her catsuit. Even then, she felt her arms tugged around behind her back and the tight clench of handcuffs close around her wrists.

“Cinder Fall, you are under arrest for murder, terrorism, conspiracy, grand theft, and a boatload of other crimes we’ll let Ozpin sort out,” Taiyang proclaimed. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of your arresting officer until a court of the Kingdom of Vale passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Fuck you!” Cinder snarled.

Taiyang took exception to that. The huntsman’s large hand weaved through her mane of dark hair and grabbed the roots of her hair like the reins of a horse. He raised Cinder a few inches off the table before smashing her back down, the beautiful terrorist gasping at the pain.

His other palm slid its way up her side, pressing her black leather catsuit into her skin. He teased his way across her body until he came to her loose breasts, his thick fingers encircling her bountiful orbs of flesh and squeezing them tight.

Cinder grunted at the sensation, a rush of pleasure tingling her body at the clench. Then she hissed at herself, disgusted that she would show such weakness. She was to be the Fall Maiden, one of the most powerful women in the world, kingdoms trembling at her feet. Now she was arrested and bent over a desk, her captor fondling her voluptuous body like she was some common whore.

“You know, you really shouldn’t resist this,” Taiyang advised, his hot breath brushing against Cinder’s pale neck. “Whatever Ozpin tells the council, there’s no way you’re not going to get sentenced to slavery for life. So you might as well try to enjoy it.”

“As… if…” Cinder murmured, struggling to stifle her moans and retain some semblance of control. “… a man… like you… could never… make me cum… ah!”

Taiyang chuckled. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

His hand gave the bottom of her breasts a final squeeze and slipped down her front, prying its way between her catsuit and her pale flesh. Cinder flinched at the hand’s warmth, she’d always loved heat, her captor’s palm spreading fire down to her privates. The haughty terrorist soon felt juices begin to run through her folds, her pussy moistening up until a fat, muscled finger finally dove inside her.

“Ah! _Ah!_ Do you really think… that I will…” she gasped, pressure mounting as her fluids soaked the huntsmen’s limb. Here she was, Cinder Fall, handcuffed, groped, and fingerfucked, and it was humiliating… it was horrifying… oh, fuck it. It felt SO GOOD!

Every thrust of the finger stimulated her G-spots, every scrap of the nail against her folds built her pleasure. Cinder’s breath began to grow short, her cunt grinding against her captor’s pointer. But if this was what he could do with the small one, then she needed something a tad _bigger_.

“You… you think you can satisfy a woman with a parlor trick?” she taunted, grateful her face was pressed into the desk so that the huntsman could not see her reddening cheeks. “If you want to hear me scream, you’ll need the real deal.”

Taiyang smirked. “That can be arranged.”

He removed his other hand from her handcuffed wrists and slapped the bottoms of her privates, his thumb reaching around to press into her puckered asshole. Cinder flinched at the pain but soon felt a swiftly rising heat. And not from within her body.

“It says in your fake Haven file that your semblance is called Scorching Caress. Lets you superheat whatever you touch,” Taiyang said. “Funny. Because assuming that you didn’t lie about it, that’s quite close to what mine does.”

The hand outside Cinder’s catsuit flared with a precise heat. In an instant, the black leather covering her privates had been completely melted, exposing her asshole and her gushing, fingered, pussy to the open. Cool night air tickling her maidenhood.

Taiyang removed his finger from within her and raised an eyebrow at her glistening, sopping wet cunt. “Well, well, I guess you’re enjoying this more than you let on, you criminal slut.”

“Shut up!” Cinder protested. She rubbed her thighs together, both in a futile attempt to hide her arousal and to try to compensate for the lack of a finger in her cunt, massaging her folds. “If you think you’re man enough to claim me, put it in! You’ll never break… me…”

Her breath caught in her throat, a bulbous tip pressing against her lower lips. A very _big_ tip.

Taiyang chuckled. He leaned in and peppered the side Cinder’s long pale neck with kisses until finally, he came to her ear. “You know, you’re not the first morally ambiguous bombshell I’ve bedded. But she didn’t boast about it nearly as much as you do. So, I’ve got to wonder, is all that bluster because you know you can’t beat me? Or because you don’t want to, and won’t admit it? Guess we’ll find out.”

He kicked Cinder’s legs apart, her glass high heels skidding across the floor. He brought his hands around her back, gripped her handcuffed wrists hard, and tugged her back just as he thrust forward, impaling the beautiful terrorist on his massive cock.

Cinder wailed instantly, a throaty moan of utter ecstasy passing her lips. Taiyang pinned her down to the computer terminal and fucked her doggystyle, his thick sword plundering her sheath of all the juices it could claim. The long phallus tore down her cervix with ease and smashed into her womb, rapidly pounding her sacred space over and over again.

“Well, you were right. I really did need the real thing to make you scream,” Taiyang taunted. “Don’t worry, a whore as gorgeous as you will still fetch a hell of a price when I put you on the market. People want their breeding slaves to be lookers after all.”

Cinder wanted to respond, though to protest the idea of being made a slave or the insult that he wouldn’t want to keep her for himself she did not know. It didn’t matter either way as her ravaged body was failing to provide her with the breath to respond. Her bust jiggled with each thrust, with the only reason the sweaty globs weren’t bouncing fully being that the gravity dust bola was still wrapped around her breasts. The cable pressed her chest together, her lungs restricted from providing her more than the minimum air as her butt cheeks grew red from her captor slamming them into his hips.

It was incredible. Cinder had always drawn pleasure from being in control, from taking away what power her enemies had and dominating them. But this fucking, this euphoria, it was beyond anything she’d ever felt before. Every peon she’d ever had sex with before had been insufficient, fools she could only draw joy from the suffering of. Taiyang Xiao-Long, smashing her womb with his battering ram of a dick, making her pussy sing with each thrust, was the first man who was making her cum by making her submit to his will.

And he was going to cast her aside? Sell her to be the broodmare of some slob of a businessman? She was Cinder Fall! She had brought low a maiden, deceived Ozpin himself! Even if she was to be collared and enslaved for the rest of her life, she deserved the best! She would not be sold off for a few thousand lien!

She would give her captor the most incredible sex he’d ever had. She’d rock his world so hard he wouldn’t be able to wait for her trial before he slapped her in chains and fucked a baby into her.

She chose her moment carefully, wading through the sea of pleasure flooding her nerves to keep track of Taiyang’s rhythm, waiting for the split second when he pulled back from his thrust and by necessity loosened his grip on her arms.

When the time came, she shot into action. She exploded her long, voluptuous legs outward and swung them over his head, using the momentum of the movement to whirl her body around until she was sitting up, her chest facing Taiyang. She curled her legs inward and looped them around the huntsman’s waist, pulling him in until his pecs smacked against her bound breasts.

She leaned forward and mashed her mouth into her captor’s, diving into a kiss. Her tongue teased at his lips, lathering them with saliva for a few moments before Taiyang’s hand slipped into her mane of black hair and bent her neck back. His thick, muscular tongue bulled over her own and wrestled it into her own maw, drowning her in his spit. All the while, his other hand slipped down and gripped her hip, continuing to ram her pussy raw.

Cinder moaned, sweat dripping down her forehead. After a few moments, Taiyang broke off their kiss, leaving the terrorist gasping for air, her golden eyes barely able to stay open.

“How about it, Officer Xiao-Long?” she sultrily challenged, hoping that referring to him as a common policeman instead of a huntsman would egg him on. “Pump me full of your cum. Impregnate this criminal whore. Knock. Me. Up.”

Taiyang smirked. “You’re a demanding slut, I’ll give you that. However, you haven’t realized a very important detail.”

“What’s that?”

“All this time… I’ve only been going halfway in.”

What?!

Cinder glanced downward, finally at a good angle to see the huntsmen’s dick. And just as he’d warned, it was only covered in her juices up to half-mast.

Her golden eyes widened, a gasp limping out of her lips. That was impossible! He’d pounded all the way into her womb! How did he have even more length?! What kind of monster was he!?

The kind that would take her however he wanted.

Taiyang gripped her thighs and tipped her back onto the table, her handcuffed hands wedged between the table and the small of her back. He slid his hands down her catsuit covered legs and grabbed her ankles, bending her back into a mating press, her glass high heels slipping next to her ears.

“You need to understand, a slave doesn’t get a say in how they’re used,” the huntsman mocked. “They are property, for their master to use as they will. Whether to breed or sell, you are _mine_.”

At last, he smashed his entire cock into her pussy, her butt cheeks jiggling at the impact of his pelvis. Cinder wailed, tears pricking at her eyes from the sheer sensation bombarding her nerves. Taiyang’s dick sawed through her cunt, pulverizing her womb, and poking a slight bump under the pale, perfect flesh of her stomach.

All semblance of dominance, of pretention, abandoned her. All her aspirations to power and stature, even of deserving a superior master, they crumbled away under the sheer, unrelenting force of the huntsman’s cock. She was impaled over and over, pleasure searing through her, orgasms tearing her apart as she came at each thrust like the criminal slut she was.

With each surge of ecstasy, her cunt clenched tighter, her folds bathing Taiyang’s rod in her juices. It felt like an eternity, but at last his bulging cock unleashed its load. A tide of pure white sticky semen flooded in Cinder’s womb, drowning her eggs in cream. The bombshell of a woman tossed her head back let out a wordless cry of euphoria, her tongue flailing out of her mouth as her golden eyes rolled back in her head. Finally, she sagged back and collapsed across the desk, utterly exhausted by the creampie in her quim.

Taiyang was not nearly so tired, not even breathing hard. He unplugged his cock from her pussy, a waterfall of cum streaming down the leg of her catsuit. Then he retrieved a pair of items from his belt and wrenched Cinder upright, setting to work attaching them to her. The beautiful femme fatale soon found her ankles bound together by a pair of leg irons and a crimson ballgag shoved between her lips. Her hair was brushed aside so the latter’s straps could wrap around the back of her skull, biting into her head when it was fully tightened.

“You know, maybe you wouldn’t fetch such a good price on the market,” Taiyang mused. “I shouldn’t sell you.”

Cinder grinned around the rubber sphere in her mouth. She would fetch a superb price on the slave market, but she wanted to stay with the huntsman who had arrested her. He would make her happy, a worthy consolation prize for losing the power of a maiden.

Her handcuffed hands reached back, her leather-gloved fingers seeking to wrap their nimble grip around his still stiff rod…

… Only for Taiyang to snatch them by the chain and press them against her back. Cinder let out a muffled gasp of shock before she was marched over to the edge of the room and smashed against the wall.

“Whuht are yu doi— _ah! Ah!_ ”

Taiyang pinned her to the wall and delivered a barrage of brutal spanks to her ass, her butt cheeks bouncing even within her catsuit as she yelped from the pain.

“You! Stupid! Whore!” Taiyang shouted, delivering a slap between each word. “You cannot seduce me! I know what you are! I know what you’ve done! And you do not get to choose your punishment! I hope you enjoyed my cock, because it’s the last taste of it you’ll ever get!”

Cinder’s golden eyes widened. No! He had to fuck her again! She had to have his cock again! No other could compare.

She squealed against her gagged mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she was spanked like a schoolgirl, and long after when the squad of Atlas troopers she’d earlier knocked out came up to drag her off to prison.

This was her punishment for her crimes. No power, no strength, no minions or allies, not even a worthy master. Just property to be used, with no pleasure for herself.

* * *

Roman gazed into the jail cell, a cigar in his lips and a smile on his face. Inside, Cinder was bent over and pressed against the bars, her wet lips sucking hard on his cock while a dirty cop friend of his railed her ass from behind.

His old boss lady’s trial had been the talk of the town. Not just because she, a supposed visiting Haven student, had been found guilty and sentenced to slavery, but that her arresting huntsman, some blond dude, had used the right of first claim to take her as his slave, and then immediately _donated_ her to the police department. Roman himself had been too shocked for words. Who in their right mind would give up something for free when they could make money off of it? Especially when the something was the fine piece of ass that was Ms. Cinder Fall.

But if the blondie was going to just throw her away to ‘reward the everyday police for their constant vigilance and effort’ (he and Neo had shared a good laugh about that one), then Roman was going to get his cut of the action. He had no idea where Emerald and Mercury had disappeared to but working with the Vale White Fang had made him privy to many vital secrets, all of which he had turned over to the police. A week later, most of the animals were in cages, Adam Taurus was six feet under, and he and Neo had amnesty. It was a lose-win, but since he got the win part, it was great.

Working his way up to Captain Roman Torchwick, that had taken some work and liberal use of Neo’s semblance. But it had all been worth it be able to fuck the department’s former terrorist slave whenever he wanted.

As smoking hot as Cinder had been with her glass heels and red dress, Roman found her even more attractive handcuffed, ring gagged, collared, and in an orange prison jumpsuit with holes for her pussy and asshole, servicing his every desire.

Best of all because, no matter how many times she came a day from dozens of police officers raping her raw, even when Lieutenant Neopolitan hogged her for an entire day, she always cried herself to sleep at night, muttering about how her holes just weren’t filled like ‘he’ had filled them.

Roman had no idea who ‘he’ was, but as he and his dirty cop buddy finished spit-roasting the bitch and drowned her throat and bowels in semen, he could have kissed the bastard. He’d made Cinder miserable for the rest of her imprisoned, criminal slut life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Deathbunny22 on Reddit. I've had so many ideas for putting Cinder in handcuffs it was hard to choose which one to pick, but in the end, I'm a sucker for her catsuit from Volume 2. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have six requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!


End file.
